The day after Puckworld
by DianaFlashblade
Summary: Die Zeiten ändern sich und nachdem meine aktive Mighty Ducks Zeit nun schon so viele Jahre her ist, hat sich auch meine FanFiction rund um die Flashblades und co. geändert. Folgt Canard und seinen Rettern zur Erde. Wie werden Wildwing und co auf diesen unerwarteten Besuch reagieren? Und ist Draganus wirklich besiegt? Wir werden es erfahren...


The Day After Puckworld

Prolog

Schwer atmend fiel der Erpel auf den eisernen Boden der Aerowing. Die letzten Monate hatten ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet und nun, da er entkommen war, wusste er nicht, ob er Erleichterung oder Scham empfinden sollte - Erleichterung, weil er der Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit der Dimension entkommen war, in die ihn der intergalaktische Wurm gebracht hatte, und Scham, weil er seine Teamkameraden im Stich gelassen hatte.

Damals hatte er gedacht, es wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, sich zu opfern und die anderen damit zu retten. Doch jetzt war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Er wagte es nicht, aufzublicken und seine Retter anzusehen, er spürte die Eiseskälte, die den Raum durchflutete auch so. Da war niemand, der sich darüber freute, dass er am Leben war, niemand, der ihn überschwänglich in den Arm nahm oder ihm zumindest ein Glas Wasser anbot, nachdem er weiß Gott wie lange in der Dunkelheit ohne Zeit und Raum verbracht hatte.

Alle standen um ihn herum. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viele es waren, er hatte nur ein paar schwarze Lederstiefel in seinem Blickfeld.

„Wenn er in dem dimensionalen Zwischenstadium gefangen war, dann vielleicht auch die anderen?", hörte er jemanden sagen.

Es war die helle, klare Stimme einer Frau, die ihm gleichzeitig vertraut und doch fremd vorkam. Wieder herrschte Stille. Niemand schien es für nötig zu halten, ihr zu antworten.

Doch dann kamen plötzlich die schwarzen Stiefel näher, und ihre Besitzerin kniete sich vor ihn hin.

Als er es wagte, den Blick zu heben, blickte er in die vermutlich kältesten Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Doch er kannte diese Augen. Zwar hatte er sie wärmer und freundlicher in Erinnerung, aber es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass er sie kannte.

„Canard, wo sind sie?" Ihre Stimme klang noch viel kälter als ihre Augen.

Er öffnete den Schnabel ein Stück weit, schaffte es aber nicht, ihn zu Worten zu formen.

Canard... Ja, das war sein Name. Er erinnerte sich.

Bevor das alles passiert war, war er Teamcaptain im College-Eishockey und ein sehr guter Student gewesen. Bis die Saurier die Idylle ihres schönen Planeten zerstört hatten, und er auf einen Schlag kein Student mehr gewesen war – sondern der Anführer einer Widerstandsbewegung, was zu der Verfolgung von Draganus und seiner Gefangenschaft im Limbo geführt hatte.

Und nun war er hier.

„Ich frage dich nun zum letzten Mal: Wo sind sie?" Die Stimme der Ente wurde schroffer, dringlicher.

Erneut öffnete er seinen Schnabel. „Sie...Draganus...Ich weiß es nicht...", gab er schließlich zu.

Er hörte ein tiefes Schnauben, dann gab es einen Knall, und er fand sich mit schmerzender Wange seitlich auf dem Boden wieder.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nicht anders verdient.

Als er die Augen öffnete, konnte er nun endlich auch die restlichen Enten gut erkennen.

Die Ente mit den schwarzen Stiefeln rieb sich das Handgelenk, sie hatte schwarzes Haar und beige Federn neben ihr stand eine weitere weibliche Ente mit schulterlangen, blonden Haaren und ebenfallsbeigen Federn. Eine weitere saß im Cockpit des Schiffs und steuerte es. Diese hatte rückenlanges, blaues Haar und weiße Federn. Es handelt sich ebenfalls um eine Frau. War denn kein Erpel anwesend? Wie schafften es drei Frauen eine Aerowing zu fliegen? Immerhin waren es… Frauen!

„Guter Schlag aber ich glaube kaum, dass er etwas gebracht hat", sagte die blonde Ente.

Sie sah aus wie eine Ente, die er einmal gekannt hatte, aber das konnte nicht sein. Dieses Mädchen war viel älter und reifer als das, das er in Erinnerung hatte.

„Vielleicht frischt er ja seine Erinnerung etwas auf", antwortete die Dame, die ihm den Schlag zugefügt hatte.

Langsam kam die Kraft in seinen Armen und Beinen zurück, und er rappelte sich auf.

„Hört zu, wir sind Draganus in dieses dimensionale Irgendwas gefolgt und wurden von diesem seltsamen Wurm attackiert. Ich bin hinaus gesprungen, um ihn vom Schiff wegzulocken und dachte, eigentlich ich würde es nicht überleben", begann er zu erzählen.

„Ich bedauere dass es nicht geklappt hat." Die dunkelhaarige Ente klang ziemlich sarkastisch.

Scheinbar war hier wirklich keiner glücklich darüber, ihn zu sehen.

„Wer auch immer du bist, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dir getan habe.", meinte er weiter.

Die Ente zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Dass du eine weiche Birne hast, war mir schon immer klar, aber scheinbar hat dieser Wurm jetzt auch noch das letzte bisschen Verstand aus deinem Kopf gesaugt. Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du dich ziemlich bald daran erinnerst, wo Wildwing und Nosedive sind, ansonsten werfe ich dich sofort wieder aus dem Schiff zurück in deine neue Heimat."

Wildwing und Nosedive? Da klingelte etwas.

„Diana?"

Ganz dunkel konnte er sich daran erinnern dass sein bester Freund und dessen kleiner Bruder noch drei Schwestern hatten - Jessica, die Älteste, Diana und Angela – Nosedives Zwillingsschwester. Vor mehr als zehn Jahren war ihre Mutter gestorben, der Vater hatte sich bereits viel früher aus dem Staub gemacht. Jessica und Diana hatten die Erziehung ihrer jüngeren Geschwister übernommen, und letztere war noch nie besonders gut auf Canard zu sprechen gewesen.

Er wäre kein geeigneter Umgang für ihren Bruder, hatte sie immer gesagt, und das, obwohl er der beste Schüler und später der beste Student auf dem College gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie ja damals schon geahnt, dass Wildwing wegen ihm seine Heimat verlieren würde. Oder aber er redete sich das jetzt nur ein.

Zumindest wusste er jetzt wieder, wer zwei der drei Enten waren – wobei er Angela, die von allen immer nur „Angel" genannt wurde, wesentlich jünger in Erinnerung hatte. Allerdings war es auch schon sehr sehr lange her, seitdem er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Diana aber hatte er definitiv anders in Erinnerung. Zwar war sie ihm gegenüber schon immer recht abweisend gewesen, jedoch hatte sie früher immer eine gewisse Wärme und Freundlichkeit ausgestrahlt, von der jetzt jedoch jede Spur fehlte. Irgendetwas war passiert auf Puckworld, seitdem sie den Planeten verlassen hatten, das stand fest.

Diana seufzte. „Okay, du bist aus der Aerowing gesprungen, um die anderen zu retten, und was taten sie dann?"

Canard rieb sich das Gesicht an der Stelle, an der ihre Faust es getroffen hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Sie folgten Draganus durch das andere Ende des dimensionalen Tors."

Diana drehte sich um und lief zu der Ente mit den blauen Haaren hinüber.

„Sydney, gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit auch dorthin zu gelangen?"

„Wenn wir genau wissen, in welcher Dimension sie sind, dann schon. Dieses Gerät, das sie uns auf Puckworld gegeben haben, funktioniert nur einmal. Für mehr reicht die Energie nicht. Das heißt wenn wir durch sind, kommen wir auch nicht mehr nach Puckworld zurück", antwortete die Ente.

Diana sah zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester. „Angel?"

Die blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf uns wartet doch zuhause niemand mehr, alle, die uns geblieben sind, sind in dieser anderen Welt."

„Sydney?"

„Tanya ist alles, was mir geblieben ist, und ich will sie finden, koste es, was es wolle."

Dann sah die Ente kurz zu Canard, sagte aber nichts zu ihm.

„Gut, und wie finden wir heraus, wo sie sind?" fragte sie dann.

Sydney lächelte. „Ich würde sagen, auf gut Glück. Ich kann versuchen, herauszufinden, welches Tor zuletzt geöffnet wurde, aber es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass es auch das Tor ist, dass Draganus geöffnet hat."

„Na das sind ja tolle Aussichten", meinte Angel, die Canard soeben das lang ersehnte Wasser gereicht hatte.

„Danke", antwortete dieser. „Eines interessiert mich jedoch, wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"

„Gar nicht. Als wir auf Puckworld das Tor geöffnet haben und hindurch geflogen sind, gab es plötzlich einen Lichtblitz und du bist vor dem Schiff aufgetaucht."

Zumindest Angel klang freundlich und hilfsbereit, was man von ihrer Schwester nicht behaupten konnte.

Bevor diese jedoch einen ihrer bissigen Kommentare loswerden konnte, ergriff Sydney das Wort.

„Ich kann nur spekulieren, aber ich nehme an, dass durch das Öffnen des Tors kurzzeitig eine Öffnung aller Dimensionen stattgefunden hat und Canard deswegen entkommen konnte. Wir hatten nicht gerade die professionellste Ausrüstung für das Öffnen dimensionaler Tore, und erinnert euch nur mal an den lauten Knall, den es gegeben hat, als wir hindurch geflogen sind. Ich schätze, darin liegt die Ursache."

Angela lächelte. „Ist doch auch egal, wieso und warum, er ist hier oder nicht? Und dank ihm haben wir wenigstens den Ansatz einer Chance, die anderen zu finden. Bevor er aufgetaucht ist, hatten wir nicht mal den Hauch eines Plans, wie wir die anderen finden sollten."

„Jaja ist ja gut," sagte Diana. „Okay, Syd, versuchen wir es. Uns bleibt sowieso nichts anderes übrig. Wir können nur hoffen dass außer uns und den Ekelechsen keine andere Spezies auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen ist, durch Dimensionen zu reisen."

Das ließ sich Sydney nicht zweimal sagen. Sie betätigte einen Kopf und mitten im Nichts erschien ein Tor, durch das sie das Flugzeug hindurch steuerte.

Das nächste Mal, als Canard die Augen öffnete, sah er… den Himmel und Bäume und Städte. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie auf Puckworld … nur ohne Eis.

„Dort drüben ist eine freie Fläche. Ich werde die Aerowing II landen", erklärte Sydney und begann mit dem Sinkflug.

Nur wenige Minuten später verstummten die Motoren der Aerowing II, und Canard atmete erleichtert auf. Bald schon würde er endlich wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spüren. Er wollte gerade auf den Türöffner drücken, als Diana seinen Arm festhielt.

„Du versuchst jetzt, Funkkontakt zu Wildwing aufzunehmen."


End file.
